


Ojos Blancos

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Uchiha Sasuke, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Esos ojos blancos vieron en lo mas profundo de su alma y lo encontraron digno de su amor.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Un Jardin Lleno de Flores [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179545





	Ojos Blancos

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es Sasuhina, así que ahórrense los comentarios de mal gusto porque yo no necesito hate en mi vida, ahora bien si eres una shipper Sasuhina disfruta y gracias por leer.

Sasuke lo sabía, sabía que su maldad era bastante notoria, por eso media aldea lo evitaba. Sabía que era una de las personas más malvadas que había pisado la aldea oculta de la hoja y sabía que no merecía la misericordia que Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi se habían esforzado tanto por obtener para él, y sabía que no merecía a Hinata.

Hinata era la heredera del clan Hyuga, una de las portadoras del Byakugan mas fuertes de la aldea, integrante de un equipo de rastreo especializado y la mujer más hermosa y amable que conocería, exceptuando claro a Mikoto Uchiha. Sabía bien que ella lo veía como a otro ser humano, un ser humano que había cometido bastantes errores, algunos de ellos terriblemente inhumanos y aun así cuando ambos se enamoraron del otro ella no tuvo reparo en amarlo con todo su corazón y toda su alma. 

Sabía bien que muchos lo tacharon como la persona que se robaría la inocencia de Hinata o quien la había enamorado con tretas a la que alguna vez fue la eterna enamorada de su mejor amigo, sabía que lo veían como un usurpador, pero la amaba; la amaba con todo su corazón y nunca la dejaría de amar. 

Pero el simplemente no entendía como Hinata no era capaz de ver su maldad, porque a través de sus ojos blancos él siempre seria una mejor persona de la que realmente era, ella siempre vería su humanidad, una mejor versión de él. 

—Cariño ¿Estás bien? — La dulce voz de la mencionada lo saco de sus cavilaciones y oscuros pensamientos. 

—Aun me sigo preguntando a que persona vez en mi — 

—En ti solo veo a mi amado esposo y al padre de mis hijos — Claro ella nunca veria al desertor de la aldea, al integrante de Akatsuki, al asesino de Itachi Uchiha; a través de sus ojos siempre parecía mejor persona de la que realmente era.


End file.
